Blood Lust
by Jin-chan
Summary: Vegeta's now a Vampire and now he has to find a way to become his normal self, how can Bulma help? Is Bulma his only hope or will Vegeta chose to remain a Vampire?


A/N Hiya! Guess what! I have a new fic! I sure you know I have not even finished, the pain of love but I just had to write this! I love Vampires, and this is what you get if you favorite movies are Blood: The last Vampire, Dracula 2000, Vampire hunter D, and Interview with the Vampire, rofl what a wired person I am! Oh yes and please don't flame if you a die hard Christian or how is might offend someone because I'm not trying to offend anyone! Oh almost forgot this takes place in the missing 3 years.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta stared panting, the being on top of him biting his neck…Vegta could not fight it. His face paled, his breathing was labored. Sweet dripped down his face, Vegeta closed his eyes and let darkness overcome him.  
  
  
  
~*~ One hour latter ~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma gazed out the window, she gasped at seeing Vegeta laying on the ground, not moving. .: Oh the idiot must have been training and knocked himself out…:. Bulma thought while walking outside. Bulma kneeled down at Vegeta's side. "Vegeta what happened to you, you look so pail…" Bulma whispered.  
  
  
  
Vegeta's eyes shot open. Vegeta looked around, as if something might be there. "I thought…wasn't I dead?" Vegeta wondered aloud.  
  
  
  
"Vegeta you must be going insane…Oh my gods!" Bulma screeched and backed away from Vegeta. "You…you have bite marks on you neck…"  
  
  
  
"Yeah I know! Some stupid blood-sucking human bit me! Do all humans drink blood? Why are you making such a big deal out of a little bite? " Vegeta both questioned and growled.  
  
  
  
"Vegeta I'm making a big deal because it is a big deal, You have 3 weaknesses and you will crave blood, food and water will not seem appetizing to you anymore. Your weaknesses are 1) Sunlight, 2) Silver, and 3) Any thing holy, but not in all cases, most of the time that will only anger you. Sunlight can kill you Silver threw your hart can kill you, also if your head was chopped off that would kill you." Bulma explained.  
  
  
  
"Pifffft, you think a little sunlight can kill me?! Don't think so! And this blood thing, I'll bet you on 3 things 1) I bet I can stay in the outside in the sun all day, and 2) I bet I wont need to drink blood ever and 3) I bet I wont be affected but holy things." Vegeta said with a smirk.  
  
  
  
"Fine but I hope you know that you will die before this ends…I can do the 1st on and the 3ed all in one, I'll get Goku, Gohan and Krillen to keep an eye on you and tie you up on a cross. If you give up then you lose the first 2. We'll do that in the morning, Okay?" Bulma said yawning.  
  
  
  
"Fine." Vegeta said.  
  
  
  
"You're staying outside tonight."  
  
  
  
"Grrrrr FINE!" Vegeta growled.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~ A little before sunrise ~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta's eyes glowed a deep blood red at seeing the cross he was to be placed upon. Vegeta was not even warring his armor, he was warring a black trench coat and a tight back undershirt and baggy black pants. Both of these futures scared the living shit out of everyone. What scared them even more was the fact that they could not feel Vegeta's ki.  
  
  
  
Vegeta hovered up and let Gohan tie his arms and legs to the cross. They were just on time for the sun had begun to rise.  
  
  
  
A ray of sun hit Vegeta's face. Vegeta bit his lip. The sun burned his skin. If this little of sunlight could hurt him he was in for a lot of pain when the sun rose completely, then it hit Vegeta he would die if he stayed out in the sun. Vegeta did not want to die on a cross like Christ had. Vegeta growled in anger. Goku looked up at Vegeta, Vegeta was either in a lot of pain or he was very angry, or both. Krillen and Gohan saw this also. The 3 guys also knew that Vegeta would not stop his own torture because of his pride. Vegeta might even die because of his pride. This was no joke Vegeta was really a Vampire.  
  
  
  
The sun's rays covered Vegeta's body, Vegeta bit harder on his lip, causing his lip to split, blood ran down his chin. Vegeta shouted out in pain, his body felt like is was on fire, burning, he did not have much longer…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC…  
  
  
  
I'm evil, evil I tell you! MUH HA HA HA! Evil Cliffhanger! Well could 5 of you please review…I would really like to know what you think. ^__^  
  
  
  
~*~ Jin-chan ~*~  
  
  
  
E-mail: Yasia@kiwibox.com and Smow911@aol.com  
  
  
  
AIM: Yasia669 and Smcow911 


End file.
